PAWRARIA
By The Minecraftian Creeper A sequel to: PAWcraft and PAWcraft (Part II) (Future characters were in the last PAWcraft and PAWcraft (Part II) character intro, so I will not put them in this Intro. If you want to see the names of some of those characters, check out the first two stories, otherwise, wait 'til they are mentioned in the story. Thank you.) Newly Introduced Characters: Will add soon... Story: So yeah, last time on PAWcraft the pups and newer friends defeated crazy monsters, all the way up to the Wall of Flesh. But Marshall knew what was wrong with Evvie, and he is determined to help her. (Currently) Zoe was heading up to Alfred's to try his new design. Zoe:" So Alfred, what is in for me today?" Alfred:" Zoe! Nice to see you, eh, could you tell miss Amy that that shirt simply does not match with those overalls?" Amy:" Oh oh... and can you tell Mr. Santa Cloth, that his hat looks like rubbish?" Zoe:" Oh boy, what happened?" Alfred:" Amy and I were having a discussion about... eh, what were we talking about?" Amy:" You are such an old man. We were talking about... uh..." Zoe:" Right, is this going anywhere?" Alfred:" No." Amy:" Not really." Amy leaves. Alfred:" Anyways, guess what I made for you, miss Trent." He pulled out a TARDIS-design puppy shirt just for her. Zoe:" Oooh, that is marvelous." Alfred:" I had another idea, but while the Doctor was here I got a little distracted, and ended up making that on accident instead." Zoe:" I wouldn't say an accident, it's a great peice of work. Oooh I just have show the group." She goes over to the pups. Zoe:" Be honest, how do I look?" Zuma:" Cool duttete." Skye:" You're flying high." Marshall:" You look cute." Rocky:" What am I looking at?" They all look at Rocky. Rocky:" What, she looks like the Doctor's TARDIS, whatever a TARDIS is." 10th Doctor:" TARDIS, Time And Reletive Dimension In Space, but that's beside the fact, it's rediculous." Zoe:" But I thought you especially would like it Doctor, and how you call me rediculous." Doctor:" Not the design itself, but it's rediculous because it looks like my one-of-a-kind TARDIS! And new 'Doctor's rules' rule... don't mock the TARDIS!" Zoe:" I'm not mocking anything, it's just a fashion idea!" Rocky:" More like a fashion F-dea." Pepper:" HEY! If anyone is going to make the bad puns around here it's me! And I say that was an A-dea!" Marshall:" Don't worry Zoe, the majority of us like it." Doctor:" Where did you even get that anyways." Zoe:" Alfred said he made it on accident while talking to you." Doctor:" So that's what he was doing in that little brown box. No wonder I hate it, blue and brown isn't really a good color mix." Everyone looks at his suit and jacket. It his suit was blue and his jacket was brown. Zoe:" What about your attire?" Doctor looks down at his clothes, and nervously pulls at the open button jacket. Doctor:" I meant... darker brown." Zoe:" Hey Marshall, is Evvie feeling ok. She's still sick isn't she?" Marshall:" Yeah, she is. But it isn't serious." Zoe:" That's good. I was thinking mabye a bowl of soup or something might help her." Marshall:" That's a very thoughtful suggestion Zoe. I'll see what I can do." He kisses her nose and walks off to talk to Evvie. Evvie:" 'Sup Marsh." Marshall:" You know we have to tell them at some point." Evvie:" Tell them what? What are we going to tell them. My tree is gone, and I can't help that." Marshall:" I know, but you're getting weaker, and sooner or later, they are going to get suspicous. I lied to Zoe saying you're gonna be ok, but you're not." Evvie:" Hmm? Why would Zoe care?" Marshall:" She may be a diva-like pup, but she still has a heart of gold. You should tell everyone." Evvie:" It's better to let them know I'm fine while I am." Marshall:" But you're not." Evvie:" Let them have a little faith. They deserve it. Thay deserve to feel confident 'til it happens." Marshall:" ..." Evvie:" I just need you to keep them from knowing for the time being." Marshall:" Alright, but everyone is worried about you." Zoe was heading upstairs when she heard what they were said. She went to everyone esle to tell them. Zoe:" Guys there is something I have to tell you, about Evvie!" Chase:" What is it?" Zoe:" Evvie is... mffmff!" Marshall grabbed Zoe by the muzzle. Marshall:" Don't worry everyone, Evvie is fine, she is just a little ill, nothing serious." Marshall took Zoe downstairs. Marshall:" What are you doing?" Zoe:" Telling them what you won't!" Marshall:" Zoe, you can't, I promised." Zoe:" But I didn't, if Evvie is in trouble, I want to help." Marshall:" Zoe... we can't, her tree was cut down." Zoe:" So?" Marshall:" Her and her oak tree are connected." Zoe:" Then how is she still alive." Marshall:" Her tree still has a little bit of life left in it." Zoe:" She can still respawn can't she?" Marshall:" I'm sorry, she said it won't happen. When she is connected to something, and it dies, she'll die too." Zoe looked down, tears starting to fall down he cheek. Zoe:" Isn't there anything we can do?" Marshall thought about it for a second, and he had an unsure idea. Marshall:" Alright, we can try healing the tree mabye. But we need to find it." Zoe:" We'll ask Evvie to help." Marshall:" She is too sick. But we should try." They went upstairs and asked Evvie to show them the tree. Evvie:" You can't heal a tree." Zoe:" Then we should plant another in it's very spot." Marshall:" That's crazy Zoe!" Evvie:" WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT...wait. That's a great idea, half of it anyway. We find an acorn that came from the same tree, and plant it in the exact spot, then even if I become too weak and die, I will still respawn in the morning." Zoe:" Can you take us, or..." Evvie:" You might have to hold me up, but I can still move." Marshall:" Great, we should be quick though." Zoe:" No, moving quick will make her weaker." Marshall:" You're right. We should be as discrete as possible." Zoe:" Is that sarcasm?" Marshall:" No, I was agreeing with you." Category:Minecraftia